Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bag devices and more specifically it relates to a bag closure system for automatically closing a bag with audible and tactile feedback to indicate proper closure of the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bag closure devices have been in use for years. Conventional bag closure devices are typically comprised of magnets, buttons, toggles, drawstrings, hooks, hook and loop fasteners, zippers, snaps, flaps, covers and similar structures.
The main problem with conventional bag closure devices is that they are relatively large, particularly when utilized upon smaller bags. The relatively large size of the closure devices make handling of the bag difficult and depreciate the overall appearance of the bag. Conventional closure devices are also prone to becoming entangled with exterior objects or collecting undesirable debris.
Another problem with conventional bag closure devices is that they must be deliberately and physically closed by the user to avoid valuables within the bag from being exposed. The user must physically engage the magnets, buttons, drawstrings, hooks, snaps, hook and loop fastener, zippers, covers, flaps and other structures in order to properly close a bag.
A further problem with conventional bag closure devices is that they are susceptible to significant wearing over extended periods of usage. Conventional bag closure devices are typically sewn, glued, riveted or attached by various other mechanical means which can become loosened and/or removed after extended usage.
Another problem with conventional bag closure devices is that they do not typically provide an audible and tactile response to the user indicating proper closure of the bag. Attempts to properly close a conventional bag closure sometimes fail without the user""s knowledge. Users of conventional bag closure devices often times must xe2x80x9cdouble-checkxe2x80x9d the closing of the bag by attempting to open the bag without opening the closure.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for automatically closing a bag with audible and tactile feedback to indicate proper closure of the bag. Conventional bag closure devices are relatively large and require a user to intentionally close the devices.
In these respects, the bag closure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically closing a bag with audible and tactile feedback to indicate proper closure of the bag.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bag closure devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bag closure system construction wherein the same can be utilized for automatically closing a bag with audible and tactile feedback to indicate proper closure of the bag.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bag closure system that has many of the advantages of the bag closures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bag closure system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bag closure devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a bag device having an opening, a first band positioned within a first lip of the opening, and a second band positioned within a second lip of the opening. The first band and second band are comprised of a resilient elongate material that audibly and tactilely indicate when the opening is opened or closed. The first band and the second band further provide for automatic closure of the opening to prevent loss of items within the bag device. The first band and the second band are preferably comprised of a spring steel material having an arcuate cross section providing rigidity to the bands when in a straight condition.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bag closure system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a bag closure system for automatically closing a bag with audible and tactile feedback to indicate proper closure of the bag.
Another object is to provide a closure system that may be utilized upon various sizes, styles and types of devices including but not limited to apparel, bags, luggage and other related items.
An additional object is to provide a bag closure system that does not require the usage of rivets, glue, fasteners or other fastening devices.
A further object is to provide a bag closure system that has an extended useful life.
Another object is to provide a bag closure system that reassures a user that a bag has been properly and securely closed.
Another object is to provide a bag closure system that makes an audible sound that alerts the user to the fact that an unauthorized access to the user""s purse is occurring.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.